


Let The Flames Rise From The Ash

by orphan_account



Series: A Heart So Pure/ Let The Flames Rise [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: <- not for long, Belle is like Harry's aunt, Carlos works at the dog shelter., Emma is like Harry's mom, F/M, God's AU, Harry wakes up, Jefferson is Uma's "rebound", Killian is a good drinking buddy, Rumple is the main bad guy, Uma moved on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry wakes up in a world much different from his own.
Relationships: (NOT MUCH) Jefferson/Uma, (slight) Evie/Jay, Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Harry Hook, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Harry Hook & Emma Swan, Harry Hook/Uma, Jonas/Carlos de Vil
Series: A Heart So Pure/ Let The Flames Rise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594720
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Let The Flames Rise From The Ash

He needed to breath. He needed to open his eyes. He needed to hold her, to tell her he was alive. He had to do  _ something _ . But his body would not move, and his eyes stayed closed. He knew he was slipping away, that he’d be dead within the day if this continued. So he focused, and with strained effort, he willed his eyes to open.

Harry opened his eyes, and his world came crumbling around him. Everything was pitch black, and it was as if he had been blinded. His arms hurt as he twitched and was finally able to reach up, only to come into contact with wood.

“What in my name?” He cursed, snapping and lighting a small, black flame in his hand. Something was not right, not right at all. He was in a coffin, dressed in the same outfit with his wounds healed and his bruises fading. But when he searched himself closer, he found the Blue Moon Rose he had picked for Uma.

_ Uma _ . His eyes widened, and despite his sore body he started punching the coffin lid. He had to find her. He needed to kiss her lips softly while telling her he loved her. The sudden dust made him laugh out loud, and he started to dig up. Finally, he threw some dirt aside and the light of stars filled the sky. He gasped in the air, crawling a few feet before dropping like a dead fish on the ground. He wipes his lip, a streak of black blood following.

But he just laughs, because he’s finally free. Harry’s voice is hoarse, but he just lays there on his back, laughing his ass off. That’s until a shining light came around him and a voice suddenly spoke.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Finally, Harry’s laughter died down as he tried looking at this person. But her lantern was as bright as the sun to him, and he had to cover his eyes.

“I’ll answer as soon as you put down yer damned lantern. Bloody light is killin’ me.” he made a move to blow it out, but the thing kept shining brightly back at him. The person shook her head, and then stated into her shoulder,

“Dad, I have another one...Bringing him in for questioning.”

“Now what do you mean by-” Electricity flew through him, and he passed out yet again.

~~

Waking up with his face pressed against the cold stone wasn’t particularly Harry’s favorite way to awaken. But then he noticed how this stone was even colder, and flatter, and smoother. He sat up, blinking at everything came into view. He was in a cell, with red stones behind them and the bars were painted green. He looked out and couldn’t even describe what he saw.

Everything was so...Bright. The room had 2 tables, ontop were treasures he couldn't even describe. But he was very interested in the tall black thing that was illuminating one desk. But his head is pounding, and he had to blink a few times before the far end comes into focus. The same girl from last night stares back at him, and he groans loudly.

“Nice to see your finally awake,” The blonde started. “So… What’s your name?”

Harry’s head hurts as he tries to sit up, only ending up laying back down on the uncomfortable thing. “Harry.” He says simply, squinting against the sunlight at the woman. She reminds him of someone he knew.

“Your full name…” The blonde says impatiently, and he smirks.

“What, got somethin’ better to do?” He smirked, his tattered and worn shirt barely hanging onto his skin. “Because I can just go.”

“Uh huh, try leaving buddy.” So he does, he stands, puts one hand on the bar and gets a shocking surprise. It’s made of hell stone, fine stuff only he could grant. And also, one of the only things that could keep him in one place. His father would use it to keep him in his room when he was younger.

“Sorceress.” Harry cursed at the blonde, who smirked at him. “Where’d you get this?”

“Doesn't matter. Full name.”

Harry sighed, leaning against the rock. He loved the feel of it, and it helped calm his wounds. “Hook. Harrison Hook.” The girl mumbled the name, writing it down on a rectangular object in her hand with some stick. His eyes follow this thing as she skribbles something.

“Age.” The blonde was now looking at him, and he turned his head.

“1,403,006.” He answered simply. Her eyes opened widely, and she laughed as if it were a joke.

“No, seriously how old are you?”

“1,403,00 _ 6 _ ! You humans really need a wake up call.” To his surprise, the girl smiled and wrote down the age. He furrowed his brow, looking almost confused by it. The blonde noticed this time, and her smiled softened into that of a mother’s.

“Your not from this time, are you?” His shoulders sagged softly, but he kept his stance.

“This time is very different from 500 b.c.e, I can tell you that.” The blonde didn’t even flinch. She smiled, and sheepishly opened the door. Harry backed up as her hand reached out to shake his.

“It’s ok Harry...I’m not going to hurt you.” Something about her voice made him step forward, and he smiled.

“What’s your name?” He asked softly, and the blonde smiled.

“I’m Emma. Emma Swan.”


End file.
